William Mason
by ChildieWildie
Summary: What if Edward had a cousin he also became a vampire. William Mason lost his 'human' life a year after losing his cousin. The cousin he saw as a brother, so how will he react when they see each other again after so long.


**So what if Edward had a cousin, who got changed but they didn't know about each other existed **

New Year!

'5,4,3,2,1 ... Happy New year' the whole city shouted. Fireworks went to flying into the midnight sky, making the whole city light up. Well, light up even more. Humans had invented artificial light which made the night sky almost brighter than the day. God I hated when humans sent these rockets into the sky, it made it look like it was bleeding, making it look like it was in pain. The night was my safety net, somewhere I could hide, feed and move away like a shadow.

I listen to the whole city trying to find one lonely person, but instead all I'm hearing is 'happy new year' and 'I hope it's a good year for you'. Poor prophetic humans, every year they wish for good year without pain or loss or heartbreak.

That what's make them Human.

A frown came over my face, why can't I be with my family, drinking to they health and wish them a happy year, then sitting on this god damn hill were I'm looking over these families. I wish I wasn't a vampire. I miss my life . . .

Why am I missing my family tonight? Why? My human life was over ninety years ago, everyone I know from that life is dead!

'Hmm I'm getting paid tonight' my head snapped up. 'hello boys' the woman said. Great a prostitute. Food! I haven't feed in five day now, a slut will be perfect. I listen again to see where this girl was. 'oh come on, it will be fun' she shouted to the boys. Two blocks away and then down the side alley. one good about being a vampire was the fact, we all have special abilities. mine is being a sensor for anyone or thing. If I know that person I can pin point then anyway in the world.

I walked around the second street were tonnes of drunk, happy humans were partying the night away. It didn't shook me when I turned into the dark, black when it look like something from a tv show or something in the movies. The poor, little human girl waiting for someone or running away from someone in the alley were a dark figured man is waiting for her. Only in this case this man going to feast upon her. I saw want my dinner/midnight snack looked like.

She's a petit girl, with wire like hair. She a brunette, although her hair hasn't be washed in a good while. The girl is wearing a bra top and some shorts and fish net tights. How in a human mind is that hot or sexy? It's plain right disgusting. As I moved towards the girl I realise why she needed the money. Her eye should have be brown but they were glassy.

Drugs, great. Drugs in the blood tastes weird like off food, but it want I've got here so it will do. she notice me and her eyes widen. 'Hello, sexy want to have a good night?' she asked me. I walked straight towards her and pushed her against the cold, black, wall and whispered 'That's why I'm here'

'Hmm you always talk like that?' she asked me.

'Like what?'

'Like ... Rough ... Your voice is rough ... it makes you sound sexy' she confessed but under her breathe she whispered to herself 'more sexy'. She was eyeing me up, when she looked down my body she licked her very skinny lips. After a while I got bored of this, so I pushed my body against hers. She gasped with passion and started making fake moaning noise while I kissed her on the neck 'OMG, you are horny aren't you?' she forced out of her mouth, it sounded like she said the line a lot. Horny? Hah! Thirsty more like. I kissed her up and down from her neck to her ear and whispered 'what's your name, pretty?'

'I'll tell if you tell' she said.

'William, yours?'. I always told my prey my real name and I always asked these. I enjoyed teasing them on the death bed. 'Roxy' she answered. Oh come on, everyone who does what she does calls themselves Roxy.

'Hmm Foxy Roxy' I might as well play along, for now that is. She only got 5 minutes left anyway. I started checking her out. she had scars and bruises covered across her body, which came from either her 'clients' or a pimp. 'hmm you like what you see?' she asked

'Oh yeah'

'If you don't mind Will, I'd like to go somewhere private?' she whispered the last word.

'Not at all, sexy'

She giggled at that, it wasn't forced like before which met she was getting comfortable. That was a good thing I might be able to feed without her noticing until the last moment. She grabbed my hand and started walking out of the alley which lead to a small street full of nightclubs and other rooms, or how I like to call them, Slut houses. She walked into one on the far left. They was 5 human girls surrounding one pimp. This pimp look like a good old proper one as well. Jewellery all over him and clothes which looked like he got them from pound world. he had snake bites in his lips and one on his left eye brow. Hah! This will be fun. 'Well, Hello Roxy' he said, he was about to say more but he saw me and smile at Roxy. The girls which were surrounding the pimp tried to flirt with me, but I wouldn't talk to them after all, they were not my prey.

Roxy walked into a small room with a bed inside. She suddenly pulled me after I had shut the door. 'Ok Will, fun time' She whispered, while moving her hands down my body. Ah if only she knew what FUN I was going to have. I pushed her to the bed and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. She started to moan with passion and that point my thirst took over me, so I let my instinct take over. I bit down on her neck. When she realised want I was doing she screamed and tried to back away. I let her move away, when she did she looked start into my eyes and I saw that her eyes looked like she was looking into the eyes of a snake.

Afraid.

I laughed at her, those small things made the game a lot more fun. Her breathing started to get harder . 'Oh silly little girl' I said to her. I lunged my right hand around her throat. She gasped at the shook of what just happened. she probably didn't see it happening because of the whole vampire speed thing and how after the whole newborn stage I never lost the speed. Newborn are the strongest and fastest out of the vampire but a few of us keep aspects either strength or speed.

'Now tell me your REAL name' I asked again. She looked at me and whispered

'please don't hurt me'

'That not what I asked'

'Bbb ... Becky'

'Becky, Hmm now that's sound sweeter name than Roxy' I told her. She shivered. 'Now Becky, you both stay quiet and very still, everything will be over soon, understand?'

She nodded now she had started crying. Now I hated women crying and normal tried not to make it happen but this time it happened. she didn't move, so I started to drink again from where I had bitten her. After a while she started to panicking. 'please, please I'm begging you don't ... please' I ignored her and carried on. Then she screamed for help. I stopped and looked her straight in the eye and she knew that I was giving her the death stare.

Then the door flung open. Ah the pimp. 'What the fuck is ...' he saw the blood running down her neck. She was know screaming in pain. Oh great my venom is running through her veins. Do I want this slut to be a vampire? No, she would be a problem. Newborns needed someone around of the first year. I remember my first year, the vampire that changed me was a man called Jo. I hated Jo, he stole my life all because I was sensor. He made sure I knew the rules and how we lived. I learnt and then I got justices. 'What the fuck are you, hurting one of my girls like that?' he shouted. Then he swung a punch at me but I court it and twisted his fist around which broke his wrist. He hit the floor in pain. I smiled at his pain. He started crawling across the room towards the girl. I was about to stop him but he started talking which made me freeze.

'You stupid cow, why did you bring this man here, you bitch' he shouted at the girl. Now I know I'm about to kill her and she is a slut but I would never say that to a girl or woman. I cocked my head to the side and looked at that thing on the floor. He was going to be first. 'Be... be... because you said I need work or I'd pay' she screamed and cried. He pulled himself up the bed and with his good hand slapped her across the face, pretty hard. She screamed and cried. Now I was pissed, so I shot across the room and but my hand around his neck and pulled him up. 'Now you listen 'I shouted at him 'you jackass you never hurt, hit or back chat a women do you understand?'. Yes, I know I'm going to feed of her and push around, ect but I'd never hurt a girl unless it was really and I mean really sensory. 'Do you understand that they will never respect you if you don't?' At that, I snapped his neck. Then I looked at Becky, She had watched the whole thing and now was looking at the _THING_. She shivered but said 'thank you' I looked at her. She was crying her eyes out and her face was screwed up in pain, but somehow I could feel her thanks. Then she touched my hand and something happened her eyes changed from the brown to red and her skin changed to a paler white. She had just changed into what a vampire looks like. Then she pulled away and went back to normal. She had a talent?

My heart had be pulled her. I always had a soft stop for the ladies and now my curiosity had started to wonder about what and how her talent was, but I wasn't going to change her because of that. It was the reason why she touched my hand. she needed someone, even if it was a hundred and thirteen year old vampire. 'Becky, I'm going to give you an offer?' I said. she looked at me and nodded.

'Become like me or die'

She thought for five seconds then asked ' I I I can't be human'. That made me smile because it was the most human question a human can ask. 'No' I answered.

'Yes' she said. I was a little confused but said nothing. I nodded my head and then picked her up and started to run but I saw the pimp. I smiled, I throw him over my shoulders and put the girl in a bridal style and started to run out of the building as fast as I could, so that any humans eyes or big brother would miss me. I went back onto the hill and hide in the trees and let the venom spread through her body.

**What do you thing **

**Review, Review, Review **

**ZJS Xx**


End file.
